Un día es un siglo sin ti
by nuriagomez
Summary: U.A. Todos cometemos errores pero Inuyasha no cometió solo uno, cometió tres errores de los cuales el peor fue engañar a su esposa embaraza con una mujer que no valía la pena, desde ese día lo perdió todo a Kagome y a su hijo. Después de un año ella vuelve juntos a su hijo ¿que hará Inuyasha para que todo vuelva a ser como antes? ¿se dará cuenta que un día es un siglo sin Kagome?


**Holi :D para quienes me conocen se que me demoro mucho con mi otra historia pero es que estoy muy ocupada y entiendo si me quieren linchar, y para los que no me conocen soy Nuriagomez que no es mi nombre por siaca y les recomiendo que lean mi otra historia Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon **

Un día es un siglo sin ti

Inuyasha POV

Todos cometemos errores para mi los hombres somos los que cometemos los peores errores y un caso soy yo ¡lo tenia todo! ¡una familia! ¡iba a tener un hermoso hijo! ¡una maravillosa mujer! ¡Lo perdí todo!, mi corazón y mi mente me atormentan todos los días, no puedo vivir sin mi hijo y sin mi esposa o bueno ahora mi ex esposa, ellos dos se fueron muy lejos de mi intente buscarlos por todos los medios no me importaba cuanto dinero gastaba pero nada, ha pasado un año desde que no los veo, a mi hijo que apenas tenia un mes cuando mi esposa se lo llevo al descubrir mi infidelidad, Senkai Taisho Higurashi los nombres y apellidos mas hermosos que conozco juntos

Todo por una mujer que no valía la pena me engatusó con su figura y belleza, me hizo pensar que me amaba y que no le importaba nada ¡pero que mal que estuve!, Kikyo Takahasi ese es el nombre de la maldita mujer fue mi secretaria, se volvió mi "amiga" cuando Kagome mi maravillosa esposa estaba embarazada yo como un idiota no me daba cuenta que se me insinuaba pero Kagome si, no le hacia caso a ella y me lamento mucho, no se que me paso pero cuando Kagome tenia seis meses de embarazo un día ella y yo peleamos ya que el idiota lobucho de Koga le había coqueteado no lo soporte y le fui a pegar, Kagome de inmediato cuando termino la pelea comenzamos a gritarnos, me fui furioso a la oficina en donde Kikyo raramente aun seguía ahí comenzamos a tomarnos unas copas y no recuerdo nada mas, al amanecer me desperté desnudo en el piso junto a Kikyo.

Desde ese día se comenzó el peor error de mi vida, comencé a acostar con Kikyo cada vez que podía, cada vez que la veía sentía que mi sangre se calentaba llena de lujuria y deseo por ella, pero a pesar de todo mi corazón se sentía como un adolescente cuando estaba con Kagome era como si no pasaba nada la verdad era que amaba a Kagome nunca ame a Kikyo solamente la quería para satisfacerme pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que dejara a mi amor verdadero.

El día que nació mi hijo, mi primogénito, un pedazo de amor mío y de Kagome, era lo más maravilloso del mundo, desde que lo vi en lo único que pensaba era en terminar ese error con Kikyo y no decirle nada a Kagome sabia que no eran buenas las mentiras pero no quería que Kagome me dejara, ese fue otro error que cometí.

_Recuerdo de Inuyasha…_

_Kikyo no me quería dejar pero la hice desistir bueno eso pensé yo, el día en que mi hijo cumplió un mes de nacido hicimos una fiesta en la mansión de mis padres con toda nuestras familias y amigos todo estaba espectacular hasta que después de que partiéramos el pastel en el escenario apareció Kikyo diciendo todo y mostrando un video de nosotros revolcándonos, Kagome se quedo muda no dijo nada tomo en sus brazos a nuestro hijo y agarro el primer taxi, de inmediato sin importarme que todos comenzaron a gritarme la perseguí en mi carro._

_Subí al departamento, escuchaba como ella lloraba en nuestra habitación te tocaba la puerta pidiéndole perdón pero no me respondía cansado de no escucharla hablar patee la puerta de la habitación y se encontraba ella guardando cerrando una maleta a su lado estaba una maleta mas, mi hijo en su coche que estaba lleno de sus bolsos de ropa ya sabia lo que sucedía…_

_Inuyasha: Kagome escúchame, lo que Kikyo dijo…- no termine de hablar ya que ella volteo a verme y a dejar su maleta a su costado_

_Kagome: ¡Lo que Kikyo dijo es verdad Inuyasha! ¡o me lo vas a negar, me vas a decir que el del video no eras tu! – dice llorando y gritándome a la vez, mi corazón se partía al verla así_

_Inuyasha: ¡no si soy yo pero! ¡me deje llevar por Kikyo, todas las veces que me decías que me alejara de ella era verdad! ¡pero desde que nació nuestro hijo…_

_Kagome: ¡MI hijo, Inuyasha, Senkai es solo mi hijo! – dice resaltando la primera palabra que dijo_

_Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, se que estas enojada y te doy toda la razón! ¡pero no me puedes separar de Senkai! ¡desde que él nació hice todo lo posible para que Kikyo se alejara de mi!_

_Kagome: ¡todo el tiempo desde que estuve embarazada tu me engañabas revolcándote con Kikyo! ¡así no es un padre, Senkai merece que su padre sea alguien que en verdad lo merezca no tu! ¡no sabes cuanto lamento el día en que te conocí Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha: Kagome no digas eso ¡yo te amo! – digo comenzando a llorar y arrodillándome ya no soportaba mas las lagrimas - ¡hago lo que quieras Kagome! ¡me humillo con lo que sea ante ti! ¡pero no te vallas!_

_Kagome: ya es muy tarde Inuyasha – dice comenzando a caminar por el pasillo del departamento dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida_

_Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! ¡por favor no me dejes! ¡te prometo lo que sea! ¡no dejes que Kikyo nos separe! ¡te amo y siempre lo hare Kagome! – digo siguiéndola antes de que salga del departamento _

_Kagome: ¡tu mataste mi amor Inuyasha! ¡y tu dejaste que Kikyo nos separara! ¡te odio! – dice cerrándome la puerta en la cara_

_No hago nada mas pues se muy bien que si esto sucedió es por mi culpa, Kagome tenia razón deje que Kikyo nos separara y con eso fue suficiente para matar el amor de ella hacia mi, pero no estoy seguro que a pesar de que pasen años ella seguirá amándome, pues nuestro amor es eterno…_

_Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! – grito fuertemente viendo por la ventana como ella con mi hijo se van en un taxi lejos de mi_

_Fin del Recuerdo de Inuyasha…_

Ya ha pasado un año y desde ese día mi vida es un infierno a pesar de que sigo con el mismo puesto en la empresa de mi padre nada es igual, todos desde ese día me ven algunos con enojo como Sango que aun sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Kagome y otros con pena como Miroku que es mi amigo del alma que todos los días me ve con una cara como si estuviera muerto, es la verdad sin MI Kagome y MI hijo estoy muerto en vida. Quisiera por lo menos verlos una vez mas es tanto pedir, ¿que Kami me odia? ¿Qué le he hecho?

Aun recuerdo los días de la universidad con Kagome eran maravillosos, me comportaba como un adolescente estúpido que sentía como era enamorarse por primera vez, ambos salíamos juntos todos los días, estudiábamos juntos, leíamos juntos, y muchas cosas mas juntos, su sonrisa era lo ms hermoso que ella me podía regalar sentía como las mariposas estaban en mi estomago, cada vez que se sonrojaba era lo mas tierno que veía parecía una niña adorable y por ultimo su aroma era delicioso olía a cerezos y flores de sakura, cuando hacíamos el amor me sentía completo con ella hasta cuando me acostaba con Kikyo la llamaba a ella, siempre ame, amo y amare a Kagome ella pata mi es única.

Mi hijo ¿Cómo estará?, muchas preguntan estaban en mi cabeza quería que todo volviera a ser como esos días que Kikyo me dejo y antes de que mi hijo cumpliera un mes, esos días estaban llenos de felicidad inmensa, jamás creí que tendría una familia tan maravillosa pero ahora ha pasado un año y estoy solo, cuando regreso al departamento y entro a mi habitación hasta ahora puedo recordar los momentos maravillosos que vivía con mi familia.

Me preguntaba ¿Kagome habrá encontrado a otro? ¿Senkai tendrá otro padre? ¡NO!, era imposible yo soy el único padre de Senkai y Kagome ella siempre me amara pero lo malo es que ambos son tan maravillosos, tiernos y hermosos que ¿¡quien hombre no quisiera tener una familia con ellos?!, me daban ¡CELOS! De solo pensar en esa loca idea, pero no era tan loca después de todo y si eso fuera verdad odiaría a ese hombre por toda mi vida ya que me había quitado todo lo que yo quería en mi miserable vida.

Miroku: Inuyasha, tienes que ir a supervisar el comercial que estamos haciendo de una marca de ropa – me dice mi amigo entrando a mi oficina como siempre sin tocar la puerta

Inuyasha: anda tu Miroku yo no estoy de ánimos – digo con flojera ya que la verdad ya no me interesaba mucho la empresa como antes

Miroku: vamos Inuyasha tal vez alguna modelo te interese – dice refiriéndose que yo me enamorara de una modelo pero no jamás en vida haría eso

Inuyasha: Miroku ya hemos hablado de eso mi corazón es y siempre será de Kagome nadie podrá sacarla de ahí – digo sereno y muy decisivo ya que era verdad

Miroku: esta bien no me pegues – dice haciéndose el afectado e inocente – pero igual eres el gerente general y debes de supervisarlo esta en el contrato

Inuyasha: hay esta bien vamos pero pobre de ti que me insinúes con una modelo te juro que amanecerás en una camilla

Horas después de aburrimiento y de quejas del productor ya que la modelo principal no había llegado porque según le informaron su avión recién llegaba hoy, ese maldito de Miroku aunque lo había amenazado me desobedeció ya vi como él hablaba con las modelos y ellas después se me acercaban a coquetearme a lo cual yo les decía que no a todas era cansado y el muy vivo de Miroku al terminar la sesión de fotos se fue corriendo para que no le hiciera nada, cobarde no entiendo como Sango aun sigue con el pero a veces dicen que el amor es ciego.

Fin del Inuyasha POV

Kagome POV

No puedo creer que haya accedido a venir a Japón, Tokio después de todo lo que pase en este lugar por un contrato que firme con una empresa de publicidad que no se de donde pero su nombre se me hace familiar pero accedí a trabajar ahí ya que Sango también trabaja hay y total ¿Qué saldría mal?, tenia a su hermoso hijo con ella que ya estaba creciendo, todo es mágico junto a mí, mi hijo e Inu…y nadie mas solo nosotros dos juntos.

Koga siempre me dijo que Inuyasha me haría sufrir pero nunca le hacia caso ya que sabia que mi amigo estaba interesado en mi como algo mas pero yo no le hacia caso ya que a quien amaba era a Inuyasha, pero todo fue una mentira me sentía en el cielo y caí de la peor forma, hace un año que no lo veo y a pesar de todo pienso que estoy loca porque aun lo amo y me hace mucha falta, pero jamás regresare con él aunque sufra cualquier cosa.

No lo podía creer cuando Kikyo comenzaba a decir toda esas cosas no le tenia pensado creer ya que sabia que esa mujer estaba llena de odio hacia mi, hasta que mostro ese video y todo termino con Inuyasha. Él voto a la basura toda nuestra vida juntos, nos conocimos desde niños ya que nuestros padres eran muy amigos, crecimos como adolescentes juntos y nos enamoramos de jóvenes, 20 años de conocernos y el como si no fuera nada los voto a la basura dejándose engatusar por Kikyo. Ahora de seguro ellos deben de estar juntos revolcándose en la cama que era mía y de Inuyasha, ya se habrán casado y de ella ya debe de estar más alegre ya que al fin atrapo a Inuyasha y con él a su fortuna.

Mi única alegría es mi hermoso hijo, Senkai ya había cumplido un año y dos meses ya caminaba y jugaba a pesar de que sea un clon de Inuyasha yo lo amaba era mi sangre y mi único amor. Desde que me fui de Japón, regrese a la mansión de mis padres en Estados Unidos en donde ellos me dieron todo su apoyo cuando para que Inuyasha no me encontrara, mis padres me consiguieron trabajos como modelo primero en la empresa de ellos quien era manejada por Sota mi hermano menor de 21 años ya que ahora yo tengo 22 años, tiempo después las demás empresas de publicidad me comenzaron a llamar para que yo fuera su modelo, poco a poco comencé a viajar por el mundo con mi querido hijo, hasta recuerdo que una vez una empresa de productos de bebes me propusieron que Senkai y yo fuéramos la imagen de su nueva campaña a lo cual yo accedí eso fue hace poco, y después Sango mi mejor amiga me dijo que ella trabajaba en una empresa de publicidad la cual quería que yo firmara contrato con ellos por tres meses a lo cual yo firme de inmediato pero no me di cuenta que ese trabajo era en Tokio, Japón.

Ahora ya estoy en el pent-house de mis padres ya que me dijeron que me podía quedar a vivir hay, ya termine de acomodar mi ropa y la de Senkai en nuestras habitaciones, lo bueno era que mi habitación tenia una puerta para entrar de inmediato a la habitación de mi hijo. Termino de dejar domino a Senkai en su cama y dejo abierta la puerta que hace que yo entre a mi habitación por si mi pequeño se levanta y por fin me hecho en mi cama a dormir, ya que mañana era domingo podía pasear con Senkai por los lugares cerca del pent-house para que el jugara.

Fin del Kagome POV

Ya en la mañana Kagome se levanto y de inmediato preparo desayuno para ella y su hijo a lo cual se divirtieron jugando al avioncito, mientras lo cambiaba y lo ponía en el coche para salir a pasear por el lugar lo bueno era que al frente de la calle en donde ellos tenían el pent-house había un parque lleno de juegos y piletas en donde Senkai jugaba alegremente.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha en su departamento como nunca se levanto temprano ya que no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento que hoy seria una de sus mejores días lo cual lo tomaba como una locura ya que para el su mejor día seria si se reencontrara con Kagome y su hijo, tomo un desayuno rápido, se cambio con su ropa deportiva y salió a correr al parque que estaba al frente de su departamento mientras que escuchaba música.

En el parque en donde de coincidencia de la vida estaban los tres pero en diferentes lugares ya que Kagome y Senkai estaban en el área de juego e Inuyasha estaba corriendo al alrededor del parque, Kagome ya cansada de jugar sube al coche a Senkai y comienza a caminar mientras maneja el coche en donde su hijo estaba pero él quería seguir jugando…

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa Senkai, acaso nunca te cansas? – pregunta ella arrodillándose a la altura de su hijo mientras le habla a lo cual él le sonríe – está bien vamos a jugar un rato mas pero solamente en el pasto y con tu pelota

Ella deja entra en el pasto junto al coche para ponerse cerca de un árbol muy grande de por si que les hacia sombra, saca a su hijo del coche y lo sienta en el pasto junto a su pelota para que comience a jugar de nuevo, pero Senkai en vez de jugar se para y ve algo o mejor dicho a alguien a lo cual sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia el rápidamente, Kagome al darse cuenta de que su hijo se aleja lo sigue caminando pasivamente. Inuyasha estaba corriendo hasta que siente que unos pasos pequeños se le acercan mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie cuando de pronto siente como alguien lo abraza por en la parte de debajo de su rodilla fija su mirada hay y lo ve…

Inuyasha: ¿Senkai? – se pregunta el emocionado y un poco triste de que si lo tocara fuera una alucinación, entonces se agacha a su altura y le toca su pequeña cabecita y sus platinados cabellos, era realidad – Senkai

Senkai: paaa…..paaa – dice queriendo hablar pero no podía a ya que aun era muy pequeño pero a pesar de que solo había pasado un mes con su padre lo reconocía perfectamente

Kagome: Senkai – lo llama el a lo cual el pequeño voltea y comienza a caminar hacia su madre – disculpe si mi hijo lo incomodo – dice ella sin darse cuenta de quien tenia al frente ya que se agacho para cargar a su hijo y ya por fin mirar a… - Inuyasha – dice ella sorprendida

_Solo cruzamos las miradas,__  
><em>_y nos dimos cuenta__  
><em>_que el tiempo enseña__  
><em>_a valorar la vida..._

_Todo nace con una sonrisa,__  
><em>_y con el deseo__  
><em>_de estar contigo para siempre...___

_Solos tu yo__  
><em>_hasta el fin del mundo ..._

Inuyasha: Kagome – dice sintiendo que su corazón en cualquier rato explota de la felicidad porque ¡al fin!, se encuentra con su amor - ¡Kagome! – dice alegre para abrazarla a ella y a su hijo

Kagome: Inuyasha – dice ella sin siquiera moverse para recibir el abrazo quedándose muda esperando a que se separe de ella – esto, esto no puede estar sucediendo – dice separándose del abrazo y yéndose rápidamente al césped del parque para poner a su hijo en el coche

Inuyasha: Kagome no puedo creer que estés aquí – dice alegre mientras la sigue – no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho desde que te fuiste con mi hijo todo ha sido muy distinto

Kagome:- comienza a caminar manejando con el coche sin mirar a Inuyasha – pues tu no me has hecho falta a mi, y Senkai solo es mi hijo no es tuyo, supongo que será distinto ya que ahora si puedes acostarte con Kikyo libremente

Inuyasha: no, no Kagome ¿Por qué piensas eso?, yo ha Kikyo no la veo desde que te fuiste, tenemos que hablar por nosotros y por Senkai – dice poniéndose al frente del coche para que ella se detuviera

Kagome: ya cánsate si, mira sobre Senkai tienes razón por mas que lo niegue tu eres su padre, pero sobre nosotros no hay tema que tratar excepto uno que es el del divorcio – dice volviendo a manejar el coche en donde se encontraba su pequeño

Inuyasha: jamás te voy a dar el divorcio Kagome y sobre Senkai que te parece si almorzamos juntos los tres y hablamos tranquilamente

Kagome: no, mira Inuyasha esta es la única vez que voy a hablar contigo hablaras con mi abogado y acordaran sobre Senkai, además no tengo tiempo recién acabo de llegar y necesito arreglar algunas cosas

Inuyasha: si quieres te llevo a tu casa Kagome pero déjame estar a tu lado aunque sea unos segundos mas, no sabes cuanto he esperado para volver a encontrarme contigo

Kagome: no es necesario Inuyasha, hasta nunca – dice entrando al edificio en donde tenia su penthouse enojada no podía creer que se había encontrado con la persona que le había hecho tanto daño pero a la vez de tener enojo se sentía feliz

Inuyasha: vive aquí junto con mi hijo – dice dándose cuenta que ella vive en el edificio que estaba al costado de su departamento, de inmediato sonrientemente como nunca regreso a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa

Inuyasha POV

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Al fin! me he reencontrado con Kagome y para suerte mía vive en el edificio de al costado de mi departamento, el destino esta de mi lado por fin. Estoy seguro de que no me ha olvidado, lo vi en sus ojos que a pesar de que su mirada me decía "te odio" la conozco perfectamente que en el fondo me dice "te extrañe", ¡Mi hijo!, es mi clon no lo puedo creer tiene mis ojos dorados y mi cabello platinado pero tiene la hermosa sonrisa de Kagome.

Todo volverá a ser como antes estoy muy seguro averiguare todo sobre ella ahora que se que eta en Japón no perderé ninguna oportunidad para acercármele y reconquistarla de nuevo, ella me lo dijo el día que nos casamos "a pesar de que pasen los años siempre te amaré" esa frase siempre estará en mi memoria por la eternidad.

Recién me acabo de cambiar de ropa y después salgo a la sala que en vez de pared tenia ventanas gigantes como pared las abro después de un año ya que prefería la oscuridad si no tenia a Kagome y a mi hijo, pero ahora todo era distinto ya que ellos dentro de muy poco volverían a estar conmigo y ser mi familia, me doy cuenta del hermoso día que al ver el cielo y después fijo mi vista en el edificio de al costado donde Kagome vivía entonces me llevo con una gran sorpresa…

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! – grito y ella voltea a verme al igual que Senkai

En verdad ahora pienso que Kami me ama, Kagome vivía en el pent-house de al frente de mi departamento la podía ver cuando quisiera por la ventana, ella al verme se sorprendió para después entrar al su pent-house ya que estaba en su balcón alegre cuando la interrumpí pero no me podía contener al fin las cosas me salía bien y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad

Fin del Inuyasha POV

Kagome POV

¡Porque!, necesito mantener la calma antes de que me de un ataque ¡Aaahhh! De tantos lugares que hay en Tokio justamente mi pent-house está al frente del departamento de Inuyasha es increíble que me halla olvidado de que él vivía ahí, me siento en el mueble y dejo a Senkai en la alfombra con todos sus juguetes para comenzar a prender la tele y querer distraerme un rato pero no puedo.

Mi corazón esta latiendo como no lo hacía hace un año, tendré que aguantarlo solo porque es el padre de Senkai y felizmente solo firme contrato para trabajar en Japón por tres meses, cuando pase ese tiempo me iré de inmediato con Senkai no quiero que este cerca de Inuyasha, él le trae malos recuerdos y….

¿a quien engaño?, Senkai cuando se reencontró con su padre tenia una sonrisa hermosa mi hijo no merece que lo aleje de su padre, debo de aceptar que Inuyasha es su padre y dejarlo que también lo vea solo a él porque a mí solo me vera algunas veces, pero nada más.

Fin del Kagome POV

Todo ese día Inuyasha se la paso arreglando su departamento para cuando invitara a Kagome y a su hijo vieran todo bien arreglado y ordenado, Kagome se la paso jugando con Senkai en el pent-house mientras guardaba las demás cosas que le sobraban. Ambos a pesar de todo se pensaban el uno al otro no podían creer que se encontraban mas cerca que nunca. Al día siguiente Kagome se arregló con un vestido hermoso blanco manga cero con detalles plateados y también vistió a Senkai, para que después los dos se fueran a la compañía de publicidad en donde ella trabajaba, al llegar a la entrada vio a Sango quien corrió para abrazarla a ella y a su pequeño hijo…

Sango: ¡Kagome! – grita ella emocionada - ¡Senkai! – dice para cargar al niño bebe mas hermoso que había visto

Kagome: Sango, tengo que contarte algo importante – habla ella tratando de decirle que se encontró con su esposo aun

Sango: eso será después ven entra vamos a mi oficina y hay hablamos – dice todavía cargando a Senkai y tomando del brazo a su amiga para llevarla a su oficina

Los que trabajaban en el edificio no dejaban de ver a Kagome ya que de por si era muy hermosa por algo era modelo no, algunos la reconocieron ya que eran antiguos y recordaban que ella era la esposa del gerente general Inuyasha pero no decían nada ya que estaban impresionados.

Inuyasha recién estaba llegando y estacionando su auto en la empresa de publicidad cuando de repente ve que Miroku le abre la puerta rápidamente para que saliera…

Inuyasha: gracias noble caballero por abrirme la puerta – dice graciosamente haciendo reír a los dos

Miroku: amigo no te imaginas quien está en la empresa – le habla ya cuando Inuyasha comenzaba a caminar junto a el

Inuyasha: la reina de roma, o la princesa de España – se ríe pero al ver la cara seria de su amigo deja de reírse – ya esta bien dime rápido que la verdad no me interesa quien este o no en la empresa

Miroku: Kagome esta en tu oficina – con eso basto para que su amigo saliera corriendo hacia su oficina

En el ultimo piso del edificio donde era la empresa o compañía de publicidad, Sango le había dicho a Kagome que el gerente general quería hablar con ella antes de empezar con la sesión de fotos ella sin darse cuenta que decía en la puerta entro dejando a su adorado Senkai con Sango en la oficina de ella, al entrar no había nadie así que se sentó en una de las sillas para esperar a que viniera.

Comenzó a observar el lugar que se le hacia familiar entonces vio un cuadro en el escritorio que tenia una foto de ella, de Senkai y de Inuyasha, recordaba perfectamente ese momento fue cuando los tres fueron al parque de diversiones un día antes de que su hijo cumpliera un mes de nacido, ¡un momento!, una foto de los tres y la empresa de publicidad con el nombre "Sengoku Publicity"….

Inuyasha: Kagome – entra a su oficina agitado de tanto correr y un poco despeinado, a lo cual ella con la silla giratoria se da vuelta y lo ve – ehh – se queda sin palabras rápidamente se arregla y se sienta en su silla para sonreírle a su aun esposa – no sabes que gusto me da que hallas venido

Kagome: yo…ehh…- tartamudea ya que tener a Inuyasha sonriéndole hacia que su corazón se acelerara – tu sabias de esto ¿verdad? – dice ella enojada

Inuyasha: ¿saber que? – pregunta confundido ya que no entendida lo que ella le decía

Kagome: Sango me engaño yo no sabia que la compañía en donde firmaba era la tuya, sabes que esto esta mal voy a hacer lo posible por anular ese contrato – dice enojada ya que suponía que su amiga la había engañado para que se encontrara con Inuyasha

Inuyasha: pues si es así déjame decirte que estaré muy agradecido con Sango por hacer que la mujer que amo volviera – dice sonriéndole coquetamente a lo cual ella se enoja mas

Kagome: ¡cállate quiere!, no entiendo porque sigues insistiendo conmigo puedes tener a cualquier mujer con tu dinero y galanura

Inuyasha: yo no quiero a cualquier mujer te quiero a ti – dice haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco ya que trata de ocultarlo – te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas – lo menciona sonriéndole

Kagome: ¡¿Por qué a mi?! – lo dice ella tapándose la cara con sus dos manos

Inuyasha: Kagome dejémonos de hacernos los tontos ven aquí chiquita y abrázame que te extrañe mucho – dice extendiéndole los brazos coquetamente

Kagome: ¡vete al diablo! – le dice ella furiosa se pasaba de engreído

Inuyasha: ya bueno me iré con el diablo pero antes regálame un beso ¿sí? – se lo dice el haciéndole ojitos

Kagome: Inuyasha enserio mira yo solo quiero estar en paz, hagamos como si no nos conozcamos – dice tranquilamente controlándose

Inuyasha: eso será imposible Kagome yo te amo y créeme no dejare de coquetearte hasta que regreses conmigo – le dice sonriente – ahora vamos a la sesión de fotos pero antes quiero ver a mi hermoso hijo – dice saliendo de su oficina junto a su aun esposa

Los dos vieron como Sango y Miroku jugaban y babeaban por su hijo Senkai quien de verdad era el niño bebe mas hermoso que existía en el mundo ya que con su sonrisa y sus ojos encantaba a cualquiera.

-…-

-…-

Ya había pasado dos meses, tres semanas y tres días desde que Kagome regreso a Japón junto a Senkai. Inuyasha no podía estar mas feliz que nunca todo se podía decir que había vuelto maso menos a la normalidad ya que estaba junto a su familia aunque Kagome no paraba de decirle sobre el divorcio nunca le traía los papeles eso significaba que a pesar de todo ella tampoco se quería divorciar, también a veces cuando veía a Kagome le sonreía a lo cual ella poco a poco le fue correspondiendo a sus sonrisas, le llevaba flores mientras estaba en las sesiones de fotos, hasta a veces lograba que ella comiera junto a él y con su hijo también.

Senkai a pesar de que intentaba hablar se notaba que trataba de que sus padre pasaran tiempo juntos ya que cuando estaba junto a su madre en el pent-house señalaba hacia el balcón ya que sabía que al frente se encontraba su padre, y a veces cuando su madre lo dejaba en el departamento de su padre hacia que caras para que ella se quedara a jugar con los dos.

Por el ultimo lado Kagome se encontraba confundida ya que por un lado no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, sonrojarse y su corazón latir por las cosas que hacia Inuyasha, no lo podía negar aunque por fuera tuviera una coraza ella aún seguía amándolo como la primera vez pero no quería que la volviera hacer sufrir esa vez su corazón se le partió y le costó superarlo, aun tenia dudas además que de por si faltaban cuatro días para que su contrato terminara y ella podría irse con Senkai como lo tenia planeado desde el principio.

Era jueves, ya era de noche y Kagome recién había terminado su sesión de fotos y subió al último piso para ir a la oficina de Inuyasha que tenia a Senkai con él, abrió la puerta de la oficina y vio una escena adorable de su hijo jugando con Inuyasha a lo cual sonrió tiernamente…

Senkai: maaa…maaa – dice su hijo corriendo hacia el para abrazarla a lo cual ella lo carga

Kagome: gracias por cuidarlo Inuyasha – le dice alegre

Inuyasha: no te preocupes sabes que siempre que necesites algo puedes contar conmigo Kagome – le dice acercándose a ella para sonreírle

Kagome: bueno Senkai ya es hora de irnos – le dice a su hijo ya que era muy de noche

Inuyasha: Kagome – la detiene antes de que salga – ya es muy tarde no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu pent-house? – le propone

Kagome: yo…ehh…-tartamudea pero Inuyasha le hace ojitos de perrito a los cuales siempre accedía – vamos entonces – le dice ella sonriéndole mientras carga a Senkai que se quería dormir

En el transcurso del camino en el auto Inuyasha y Kagome recordaban los momentos que habían vivido en de niños, adolescentes y jóvenes…

_DE NIÑOS_

_Kagome: hay que jugar Inuyasha – dice una niña alegre de cinco años _

_Inuyasha: esta bien pero después no te quejes de que porque te gano – le dice a su amiga para comenzar a perseguirla por todo el parque_

_Ambos eran mejores amigos desde los 2 años no podían hacer nada uno sin el otro, siempre jugaban juntos, hablaban juntos, hacían travesuras juntos, todo siempre era juntos. _

_Kagome: mira Inuyasha – dice mientras se sienta en el pasto señalando a una pareja besándose - ¿tu sabes porque hacen eso?_

_Inuyasha: Kagome – se sonroja – bueno mis padres hacen eso porque se quieren mucho_

_Kagome: que raro que son los adultos – dice ella ya que no entendía porque hacían eso_

_Inuyasha: yo te quiero mucho Kagome – le dice sonrojado_

_Kagome: yo también Inuyasha – lo dice mientras pone su cabeza en el hombre de su amigo ya que estaba cansada_

_Inuyasha: ¿quieres hacer lo que ellos hacen? – le pregunta aun sonrojado _

_Kagome: claro porque ¿no?, hay que hacerlo a la de tres – lo dice y su amigo asiente la cabeza – uno_

_Inuyasha: dos – dice acercándose a ella_

_Kagome e Inuyasha: tres – los dos juntan sus pequeños labios haciendo que sea el primer beso de niños de los dos_

_DE ADOLESCENTES _

_Inuyasha: ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver al lobucho de Koga! – le grita el _

_Kagome: ¡Pero porque! – le dice ella enojada _

_Inuyasha: ¡Solamente quiere jugar contigo Kagome! ¡Es un mujeriego no te quiere de verdad!_

_Kagome: ¿¡y acaso tu me quieres?! ¡además a mí me gusta Koga y quiero salir con él! _

_Inuyasha: ¡Yo si te quiero Kagome! ¡Tu me gustas y me gustas mucho! – le dice para besarla de una buena vez_

_DE JOVENES_

_Kagome: no puedo creer que hallas hecho en el cine – dice un poco enojada pero riéndose_

_Inuyasha: ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ese tipo te quería coquetear lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que te asustabas intentaba tomarte la mano y hasta te quería besar – habla celoso_

_Kagome: jajaja bueno estabas en tu derecho como mi novio – dice tomándolo de la mano – pero nos sacaron del cine porque le comenzaste a tirar las palomitas, las bebidas y todo lo que encontrabas jajaja_

_Inuyasha: no me hagas recordar que tu le habías hecho algo similar a Kagura el mes pasado cuando comenzó a coquetearme _

_Kagome: pero ya lo dije yo estaba en todo mi derecho como novia además ella empezó con la guerra de comida, pero da igual yo siempre solo a ti te voy amar Inuyasha _

_Inuyasha: yo también Kagome, te amo y siempre lo hare hasta la eternidad – lo dice para besarla amorosamente – recuérdalo que no lo voy a decir muy a menudo – ambos se sonríen y ríen_

Dejaron de hablar por un momento al darse cuenta que Senkai su adorado hijo se había quedado dormido en el segundo asiento pero felizmente ya habían llegado a la cuadra en donde ellos vivían…

Inuyasha: Kagome y si mejor por esta noche que esta fría y lluviosa se quedan a dormir a mi departamento – lo insinúa el

Kagome: mmm…no estoy muy segura pero creo que es lo mejor para Senkai, vamos – dice a lo cual su aun esposa asiente con la cabeza

Al llegar al departamento lo dejaron en la habitación que Inuyasha había arreglado especialmente para él y le dejo su habitación a Kagome diciéndole que él podía dormir en el sillón de la sala todo para que ella se sintiera cómoda en el departamento, paso una hora en donde ni Inuyasha ni Kagome podían dormir ya que hacia frio y de la lluvia se paso a tormenta que le daba miedo a Kagome en cambio Inuyasha a parte de tener frio sentía que el sillón no era igual de cómodo y caliente que su cama…

Kagome: Inuyasha – lo despierta ya que comenzaba a dormirse – discúlpame pensé que estabas despierto – dice no queriéndolo incomodarlo mas

Inuyasha: no Kagome no te vallas, dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿quieres algo? – pregunta el

Kagome: ehh bueno en la habitación hace frio y no me gusta la tormenta además que supongo que el sillón no es igual a tu cama, me preguntaba si quisieras dormir conmigo – dice sonrojada

Inuyasha:- sonríe – todo lo que tu quieras princesa – le dice para acompañarla a la habitación

Kagome:-se mete en la cama primero para después ver como Inuyasha entra y se acomoda junto a ella abrazándola por la espalda haciendo que ya no tenga ni frio ni calor – hasta mañana Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hasta mañana Kagome, que sueñes conmigo y con Senkai – le dice para que ella al fin duerma tranquila – te amo

Al día siguiente Inuyasha comienza a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que eran las 9 de la mañana súper tarde para ir a trabajar tanto el como Kagome así que prefiere seguir durmiendo junto a la mujer que ama pero antes se levanta y va a la habitación de su hijo que esta un poco despierto así que se lo lleva a su cama de él para que duerma junto a sus padres, y así Inuyasha vuelve a dormir junto a su familia.

Dos horas después Kagome se levanto pegando un grito al mirar la hora que levanto a Inuyasha y a Senkai, después que Inuyasha le dijera que se tomara el día libre de las sesiones de fotos ella se arreglo y también a su hijo ya que tenían que irse a su pent-house a lo cual él lo entendió feliz ya que acordó con ella en salir a almorzar los tres y a pasear después.

Ya en la tarde los tres se fueron al centro comercial después de a ver almorzado, compraron ropa para Senkai y nuevos juguetes para él ya que iba creciendo cada día y al final cuando ya estaba atardeciendo se fueron al parque en donde comenzaron a jugar alegres e Inuyasha hizo que un fotógrafo les tomara una foto a los tres el cual les dijo "hacen una bonita familia" y era verdad a primera vista ellos eran una familia hermosa y unida pero no era así, los tres para finalizar su tarde perfecta se fueron a un café que estaba cerca en donde tomaron asiento y pidieron sus órdenes…

Inuyasha: esta tarde fue la mejor de mi vida Kagome y quisiera que todos los días fueran así – dice tomando su mano que estaba en la mesa

Kagome: ehh – tartamudea mientras saca su mano – Inuyasha tengo que entregarte algo – dice mientras busca en su bolso unos papeles

Inuyasha: entrégame lo que quieras Kagome que yo lo veré con gusto – le dice sonriente mientras recibe un folder, el cual lo abre y ve que tiene de título…."acta de divorcio"

Kagome: ayer recién me los entregaron en la mañana pero se me había olvidado dártelos, fírmalos – le dice entregándole un lapicero a lo cual nota que Inuyasha aun sigue en shock – yo desde el inicio te dije que esta era una de las razones por la cual vine a Japón

Inuyasha: no creí que hablaras enserio, Kagome nosotros estamos bien así mira hasta Senkai quiere que nosotros sigamos unidos – dice viendo como su hijo quiere unir las manos de sus padres

Kagome: Senkai es solo bebe que esta comenzando a crecer como niño, ni si quiera habla, no sabe que es lo que quiere

Inuyasha: te equivocas Kagome que acaso no ves su sonrisa cuando nosotros tres estamos juntos, mira lo que paso hace un año no me has dejado explicarte como sucedió

Kagome: no es necesario yo lo se perfectamente, el día que peleamos por tu celos te acostaste con Kikyo ya que yo no podía hacerlo como estaba embarazada pero no te importo en lo mas mínimo

Inuyasha: bueno si tienes razón pero de los errores se aprende, Kagome este año sin ti he estado muerto en vida, un día es un siglo sin ti mi amor

Kagome: no me llames así, tu que crees que yo no he sufrido el hombre que yo amaba me engaño ¿dime como te lo hubieras tomado tu si yo te hubiera hecho eso?

Inuyasha: Kagome, por favor dame otra oportunidad – le ruega ya que no quería que esos días que paso sin ella y sin su hijo volvieran

Kagome: sabes yo pensé que si me amabas de verdad pero no me fui del departamento junto a Senkai y no te tomaste ni la molestia de seguirnos

Inuyasha: te busque, mande a muchos investigadores a encontrarte pero nada era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado

Kagome: claro manda a otros a que hagan tu trabajo, yo tenia la esperanza de que me encontraras y que todo fuera como antes pero no

Inuyasha: yo no pensé que querías eso, creí que si te perseguía me rechazarías y yo no podía soportar eso

Kagome: sabes que Inuyasha a pesar de los años sigue siendo el mismo tonto, no te das cuenta que el día de hoy termina mi contrato con tu empresa, el día de la mañana me regreso a Estados Unidos junto con Senkai y espero que me envíes los papeles del divorcio ya firmados – le dice cargando a su hijo y yéndose del lugar enojada y a la vez triste

Al día siguiente en la mañana a las 7:30 Inuyasha recién se había levantado con flojera y fatiga ya que ayer aunque lo negara a todos había estado llorando por Kagome y su Senkai quienes se iban de Japón hoy, en su cabeza solo estaban las palabras que le había dicho su aún esposa, amaba a Kagome desde que la conoció cuando tenían 2 años pero a pesar de todo a veces no lograba entender sus palabras…

¡un momento!

"sabes yo pensé que si me amabas de verdad pero no me fui del departamento junto a Senkai y no te tomaste ni la molestia de seguirnos", "yo tenia la esperanza de que me encontraras y que todo fuera como antes pero no" y al ultima "sabes que Inuyasha a pesar de los años sigue siendo el mismo tonto", ¡Por fin! ¡entendía todo!

¡Kagome quería que el la persiguiera y con eso solo bastaba para que lo perdonara!

Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces salió rápidamente del departamento, encendió su auto y a máxima velocidad condujo en dirección del aeropuerto, no cometería el mismo error dos veces de dejarla ir.

_Como estas, hace tiempo que no se de ti,__  
><em>_Me han dicho que has estado bien,__  
><em>_Y se que siempre ha sido así._

_Yo estoy bien,__  
><em>_Muy bien gracias por preguntar,__  
><em>_Me ha ido cada vez mejor,__  
><em>_Y todo empieza a encaminar._

Kagome ya estaba entrando en el aeropuerto junto a Senkai pero antes miraba hacia atrás con la vaga esperanza de que Inuyasha estuviera ahí para detenerla y que le dijera que la amaba como a nadie, pero nada, ¡no lo podía creer! ¡que Inuyasha era tan baka para no darse cuenta de lo que ella quería!, lo amaba como a nadie podía amar en el mundo pero al parecer él ya no la amaba tanto.

_A quien engaño,__  
><em>_Que estoy haciendo,__  
><em>_Como te extraño,__  
><em>_Me estoy mintiendo..._

Inuyasha conducía lo más rápido que podía no podía creer que él era más tonto de lo que creía, estaba seguro que si detenía a Kagome en el aeropuerto, le decía que la amaba y le rogaba que lo perdonara ella con su corazón de oro lo haría, y los tres serian felices, ¡tendría a su familia de vuelta!

_No es cierto,__  
><em>_Si ya no puedo con este desierto,__  
><em>_Si se quedo mi corazón abierto,__  
><em>_Yo no te he olvidado amor._

Senkai le hace señas a su madre para que se vallan de ese lugar ella lo entendía pero no día hacer eso su contrato termino, Inuyasha ni si quiera le pedía perdón o le decía que la amaba, eso era suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta que su papel en Japón había terminado, no tenia nada que hacer ahí. __

_Lo siento,__  
><em>_Yo ya no entiendo para que te miento,__  
><em>_Si estoy hundida en este sentimiento,__  
><em>_Aun no es tarde por favor,__  
><em>_Yo no te olvidado amor..._

En la carretera que llegaba al aeropuerto había un trafico horrible a lo cual Inuyasha lo maldecía, justamente el día que quería recuperar a su familia el destino se interponía para que el llegara al aeropuerto, no quería volver a pasar días sin ellos dos eran su vida entera y sin ellos él estaba muerto en vida

_Yo estoy mal,__  
><em>_Muy mal gracias por preguntar,__  
><em>_Se siente cada vez peor,__  
><em>_Nada parece encaminar___

_Porque te engaño,__  
><em>_Que estoy haciendo,__  
><em>_Como te extraño,__  
><em>_Estoy mintiendo..._

Kagome se encontraba dando sus maletas y las de su hijo para que los dejaran pasar al área de espera para el avión, pero también miraba atrás con la vaga esperanza de que Inuyasha la detuviera pero nada, sin pensarlo y sin esperanza entro al lugar que solo entran los pasajeros así que sería imposible que Inuyasha los alcanzara

_No es cierto,__  
><em>_Si ya no puedo con este desierto,__  
><em>_Si se quedo mi corazón abierto,__  
><em>_Yo no te he olvidado amor___

_Lo siento,__  
><em>_Yo ya no entiendo para que te miento__  
><em>_Si estoy hundida en este sentimiento__  
><em>_Aun no es tarde por favor__  
><em>_Yo no te olvidado amor..._

Inuyasha se estaciono desesperado en el aeropuerto y rápidamente entro corriendo preguntando en donde estaban los pasajeros del vuelo a Estados Unidos, cuando le dijeron no lo pensó dos veces no le importaba que se interpusiera quien fuera seguiría corriendo hasta alcanzar a Kagome y a su hijo.

_A mi ya no me sale el sol,__  
><em>_Desde que tu amor se escapo,__  
><em>_Después de saber quien soy yo..._

Senkai señalaba atrás ya que a pesar de ser pequeño sentía cuando su padre su sangre misma se acercaba pero Kagome no creía en lo que le decía su hijo ya que estaba tartamudeando la palabra "papá", los dos estaban en la fila para entrar al avión que los llevaría muy lejos de este lugar que la vio sufrir por Inuyasha y que la vio volver a enamorarse de él aunque para ella misma no podía negarlo su amor por Inuyasha nunca se fue.

_No es cierto,__  
><em>_Si ya no puedo con este desierto,__  
><em>_Si se quedo mi corazón abierto,__  
><em>_Yo no te he olvidado amor._

Ya Inuyasha se encontraba queriendo entrar al área de pasajeros pero los de seguridad y los que se encargaban de recibir los pasajes no lo dejaban entrar entonces de repente saco una fuerza que nunca mostro y se libero de los cuatro, salió corriendo y entro al área de pasajeros buscando como loco a Kagome, hasta que la encontró…

Inuyasha ¡KAGOME! – grito él y solamente su hijo Senkai volteo a mirarlo extendiendo su mano señalándolo pero Kagome no lo escucho y sin mas entro al avión

_Lo siento,__  
><em>_Yo ya no entiendo para que te miento,__  
><em>_Si estoy hundida en este sentimiento,__  
><em>_Aun no es tarde por favor,__  
><em>_Yo no te olvidado amor..._

Kagome ponía a Senkai en el asiento de al lado de ella y le ponía su cinturón pero de pronto se dio cuenta que su hijo señalaba algo por la ventana ya que él se encontraba al lado de la ventana, entonces la curiosidad la mato y vio lo que señalaba era…era…Inuyasha quien veía él había donde las ventanas pared del aeropuerto

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! – volvió a gritar enojado y furioso, pero a la vez triste ya que si hubiera llegado antes su esposa y su hijo seguirían con él, los había perdido de nuevo…pero no, no se daría por vencido como la otra vez

_Yo no te he olvidado amor..._

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

(la siguiente escena y canción es Chayanne – Un siglo sin ti)

Cuatro días después, Inuyasha se encontraba subiendo a la azotea de un edificio, a los costados de la azotea había unos parlantes y un micrófono en donde él se colocó para comenzar a cantar fijando su vista en el edificio de al frente….

Inuyasha:

Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aqui  
>aqui a tu lado,y no te das cuenta que<br>yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
>se que piensas que no he sido sincero<br>se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
>pero quien me iba a decir<br>que sin ti no se vivir  
>Y ahora que no estas aqui<br>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

Las personas que pasaban por la calle que estaba cerca del edificio se comenzaron a detener ya que escuchaban como Inuyasha cantaban y por curiosos lo veían cantar, a lo cual a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo solamente quería que una persona lo viera

si te he fallado  
>te pido perdon de la unica forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacio que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiando mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un dia es un siglo sin ti

Kagome se encontraba en su departamento descansando en su cuarto junto a Senkai quien comenzó a levantarse poco a poco y como instinto se dirigía hacia la sala que tenia un balcón en donde podían observar todo desde la altura ya que el departamento estaba en un edificio alto, pero Kagome lo detenía ya que su hijo debía dormir como en la noche no había dormido nada, además que escuchaba ruido y suponía que las personas del edificio de al frente estaban haciendo fiesta y eso no le interesaba a ella.

Mil y un historias me he inventado  
>para demostrarte que he cambiado<br>ya lo que paso paso  
>rescatemos lo que nos unio<br>que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
>solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones<br>pero quien me iba decir  
>que dificil es vivir<br>Y ahora que no estas aqui  
>me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces<p>

Las personas de abajo veían a Inuyasha todos los policías, los trabajadores, los niños y sus madres, todos por completo algunos lo firmaban con sus celulares o cámaras ya que no todos los días se veía a una persona cantar tan bonito y sin vergüenza para pedirle perdón a alguien.

Si te he fallado  
>te pido perdón de la única forma que se<br>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
>para cuando decidas volver<br>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacío que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti

Inuyasha se bajo del lugar en donde estaba el micrófono yéndose mas cerca al edificio en donde estaba Kagome se subió en un cuadrado grande que estaba en la punta de la azotea no le importaba el peligro solamente le importaba que Kagome lo viera y lo perdonara

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
>el vacío que dejaste en mi<br>has cambiado mi vida  
>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer<br>un día es un siglo sin ti

Kagome le hizo caso a Senkai y dejo que la tomara de la mano para llevarla a la sala en el lugar de la ventana pared que tenia, ella reconociendo la voz que cantaba inmediatamente abre las cortinas y ve a Inuyasha que se encontraba en la azotea del edificio de al frente de su departamento

Cuanta falta me haces...  
>si te he fallado<br>te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
>abriendo las puertas de mi corazón<br>para cuando decidas volver  
>porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar<br>el vacío que dejaste en mi  
>has cambiado mi vida<br>me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer

De pronto Inuyasha voltea a ver el edificio de al costado de la azotea en donde esta él entonces de ese edificio sale una banderola cuadrada gigante que dice "TE PIDO PERDON"

Un día es un siglo sin ti

Así termina la canción e Inuyasha inmediatamente sale de la azotea del edificio para salir del lugar y cruzar la calle para subir apresuradamente las escaleras ya que no quería perder tiempo y al encontrar el departamento de Kagome, toca la puerta tranquilamente mientras se arregla y al abrirse la puerta ve directamente a Kagome

Inuyasha: ¿me perdonas Kagome? – le pregunta él tiernamente a lo cual ella solo le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y de frente lo besa a lo cual Inuyasha responde de inmediato

Kagome: al fin entendiste baka lo que quería que hicieras – le dice alegre mientras le hace pasar y los dos se sientan en el sillón

Inuyasha: hasta yo me impresione al ver lo baka que era – los dos se ríen y al final dan un suspiro – te amo Kagome perdóname por a ver cometido los tres peores errores de mi vidas que fue engañarte, mentirte y dejarte ir

Kagome: no te preocupes Inuyasha ya todo esta en el pasado, ahora hay que vivir el presente – dice arrodillándose en la alfombra para comenzar a jugar con Senkai, e Inuyasha la imita

Inuyasha: los tres juntos como la hermosa familia que somos – le dice sonriente para volver a besarla ya que la había extrañado demasiado – un día es un siglo sin ti

Fin

**Ya ya se no me digan nada, capaz merezca tomatazos pero la comencé a escribir el viernes y hasta hoy como que se me fue un poco la inspiración y sobre mi otra historia creo que comenzare a publicar en verano es que estoy súper ocupada.**

**Bueno si les gusto comenten :D y si no les gusto :C igual comenten XD **

**Se despide hasta no sabe cuando**

**Nuriagomez **


End file.
